Full Moon Madness
by WerewolfDuelistofSliferRed
Summary: Chazz's adopted sister Elizabeth comes to Duel Academy. She has a pet wolf, a cane with a silver wolf head, and a terrible secret. SyrusxOC. I do not own the nickname chazzball.  The only things I own are any OCs,the plot, and the cards except Rev. Lowe.
1. A New Student, A New Ally

A New Student, A New Ally

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx , Stephen King, or Cycle of The Werewolf.

Chazz's POV

I stood on the dock, waiting for the next ship. No, I was not leaving, but I was waiting for my sister Elizabeth. She and her brother Cedric were adopted by my family about nine years ago. Elizabeth was four, Cedric was eleven. Now Elizabeth is thirteen, but Cedric, well, he was killed by one of the most notorious serial killers in the country.

Regular POV

The ship pulled into the harbor and a girl with curly brown hair, blue eyes and black clothes stepped off. She walked over to the Obelisk and hugged him. "Hey, big bro," she said. "Hi, Elizabeth," Chazz said, hugging her back. "So, what dorm are you in, Sis?" "Whoa!" "What?" "You're actually being nice to me! The real Chazz would never do that! Who are you and what have you done with my brother?!" Chazz just rolled his eyes.

Elizabeth laughed, which was something she didn't do all that much anymore. "I'm in Slifer." "Which means you're a slacker." "What?" "Slifer is the lowest of the low here." "I know, that's why I chose to stay there." Chazz's eyes grew wide. "You what!" "I told you I…" "I know what you said, but _why_?" "Don't question my methods Chazz-ball." "You know I hate that nickname!" he snapped. "Oh well. Come on, I'll help you find your dorm room."


	2. Meeting The Room Mates

Meeting the Room Mates

Elizabeth's POV

Chazz and I walked to a room on the second floor of the Slifer dorm. My cane tapped against the wood floor. I scanned the room numbers on the doors and the one on my PDA's screen. I found the room and gently knocked on the door.

Syrus's POV

I heard a knock on the door. I walked over and opened the door and was greeted by a snarling wolf. I yelped as I jumped back. A mad blush spread across my face as I saw that the wolf was the head of a cane being held by a girl. However, a white wolf stood right by her side. "What's wrong Sy?" Jaden asked before saying, "Oh, hi," to the girl. "The name's Jaden Yuki!" he said, shaking her hand. "I'm Elizabeth Princeton, and I'm your new room mate."

"Sweet!" He said. "I'm Syrus," I stammered idiotically. She helped me up. "Oh, and this is Moon, my pet wolf," she said. "Awesome, a real wolf!" Jaden exclaimed. It was then that I saw Chazz. "Chazz, you never told us you had a sister," I said. "Like I'd tell you slifer slackers!" he snapped. "Chazz-ball be nice. We may not be blood relatives, but we are still related and I won't have you being rude to my room mates." Chazz mumbled under his breath and stormed off back to the Obelisk dorms.

A few hours later, Chumley woke up. He yawned sleepily. "Morning guys," he said. He looked down from his bed and saw Elizabeth. "Hello, I'm Chumley," he said as he climbed down the ladder. "I'm Elizabeth, your new room mate, and this is my wolf, Moon."


	3. The First Full Moon

The First Full Moon

(First attack of the story. Please rate and review. Disclaimers are in summary and chapter 1.)

Elizabeth's POV

It was five o'clock and I sat in my bed reading Stephen King's Cycle of The Werewolf. Chumley and Jaden were snoring away, and Syrus was doing the homework that Crowler had given him. The sun began to set, and Moon pulled on my pant's leg. "I'll be back in a little while, Sy," I said, taking off my red blazer. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Just for a walk." I turned to Moon. "Stay here Moon," I said. Moon obeyed.

It was cool out, and as the sky grew darker I quickened my pace. The change was coming; I could feel it. My eyes had already turned gold. I walked into a clearing as the full moon began to rise. I paced like a lunatic. I stopped abruptly and fell to my knees as a great pain washed over my body. _I can't cry out. If I do someone will come to help, and my secret will be discovered. Even worse I might hurt someone._ My fingers lengthened, and my chest was expanding, causing my shirt to rip. My feet shortened and I grew taller. My ears shifted to the top of my head and turned triangular. My face extended and my teeth turned into fangs. A lengthy tail formed and a thick layer of grey fur covered my body. I blacked out.

Syrus's POV

I sat up as a piercing howl filled the air. It chilled me to the bone. It sounded so much like human words that I automatically became worried about Elizabeth. I looked over the side of my bunk and saw that Elizabeth still wasn't back. I tried to wake Jaden and Chumley but it was no use. I decided to look for Elizabeth myself. I had just reached for my blazer when another snarling howl filled the air. I froze in my tracks. I knew it was cowardly, but I crawled right back in my bed and hid under the covers.

Regular POV deep in the forest

The forest was still, as if everything had disappeared. A black bear made its way to a clearing in the forest on its way to the river. Something rustled in the bushes, startling it. The bushes parted and out walked a huge wolf; a wolf that was walking on two legs. The wolf growled and the bear growled back. The wolf rushed toward the bear, and the wolf's front paw got a good scratch. The bear roared as fangs dug into the back of its neck. The wolf's arm-like front paw reached around and slashed the bear's throat. The bear fell, its last cry a bloody gurgle. The wolf howled in triumph and began to feed.


	4. The Next Morning

The Next Morning

Elizabeth's POV

I woke up next to the half eaten carcass of a bear. _Poor thing. Oh well, better it than a human. I'd better get cleaned up; I can't just go back to the dorm muddy and covered in blood._ I looked down at my torn clothes. _I'd better get a change of clothes too._ I walked to the pond and rid myself of the dirt and dried blood. I then made my way to a cave I had come across when I was walking to the clearing. I grabbed the clothes I had stores there and changed. I heard Syrus call my name.

Syrus's POV

I called Elizabeth's name again, and I held her blazer close to Moon's nose to see if he could get her scent. I saw her sitting near a cave. She had a different set of clothes on. "Elizabeth, where were you last night?" I asked. "Like I told you last night Sy, I was walking." "Didn't you hear those howls?" I asked, rising my voice somewhat. "Yes I did. That was a werewolf, but I wasn't going to let it scare me into going back to the dorm, I mean, I had silver. "That's not the point! You could have been killed!" I yelled. "You know Syrus, sometimes I think it would be best if I _was _killed. I sure as hell deserve it more than my brother!" She snapped. Then she just ran off, dropping her cane.


	5. Elizabeth's Story

Elizabeth's Story

Elizabeth's POV

I ran as fast as I possibly could. Syrus hadn't seen my wound because my wounds, like the wounds of all my kind, heal at sunrise. Physical wounds, that is. However, when a werewolf goes through something traumatic, the reaction is worse than a human's. This is because werewolves are naturally aggressive. That is mostly the reason I snapped at Syrus. That was something he could never know.

I stopped when I reached the beach. I stared at my reflection and whispered "I'm nothing but a monster." A tear fractured my reflection. Another reflection accompanied mine on the water's surface. It was Syrus. He put his hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I was just thinking about my brother, Cedric. He died just after I turned nine." "I'm sorry," he said. "Don't be, all things serve the will of God. Besides, he's in a better place now." "If you don't mind me asking, how did he, you know…" "Die?" "Yeah." "A serial killer that had been in my town got to him and…" "I see." "I don't usually talk about it to anyone. It just doesn't seem worth dwelling on as long as he's in my heart." "If that isn't true than I don't know what is."


	6. Veichroids vs Werewolves

Veichroids vs. Werewolves

Elizabeth's POV

I was with Syrus and Jaden in the middle of the forest. No one was really saying anything until Jaden spoke up. "Hey, guys, how about we duel?" "Alright," I said. "But, if it's alright, I'd like to duel Syrus first." "D-duel," Syrus stammered. "Go ahead buddy," Jaden said. "Well, Alright."

Regular POV

"Duel!" both duelists said after activated their duel disks. Elizabeth went first. "I summon Werewolf Knight in attack mode." It had 1700 attack points. It looked like a human knight. Jaden said," Uh, _Werewolf _ Knight?" "Werewolf Knight has a special ability. It can attack you directly on any turn." Werewolf Knight jumped at Syrus and slashed at him with his sword. Syrus's life points went down to 2300. "To end my turn I place two cards face down." "I summon gyroid in attack mode." A little helicopter with 1000 attack points appeared on the field "I end my turn."

"Nice play since gyroid has a special ability that keeps him from being destroyed once a turn, but I'm afraid I'll have to negate it." "What?!"

Yes! My First cliffhanger. Beware the evil cliffhanger of doom! Rate and Review please! This story will be updated often.


	7. Veichroids vs Werewolves Part 2

Vechroids vs. Werewolves Part 2

Navel Fluff: Thanks for the review and criticism. I looked it up, and I really do have a Mary Sue. It was unintentional though. I will explain why she's in slifer and in a boy's dorm in later chapters.

Regular POV

"That's right," Elizabeth said. "I activate Werewolf Bite, which allows me to counter any monster's special ability and turn every monster in your deck into a werewolf." A ghostly wolf appeared and bit gyroid. "Now I summon Reverend Lester Lowe." A tall man in a preacher's outfit and an eye patch appeared. He had 1200 attack points. "I end my turn." Syrus drew a card. "I summon Steamroid in attack mode." A train with 1800 attack points appeared on the field. "Now Steamroid, attack Reverend Lester Lowe!" "Not so fast! I activate Full Moon, this transforms all werewolves on the field!" The monsters on the field seemed to be in pain. They grew fur and after a few seconds turned into werewolves. "This card also doubles the attack of one monster, while adding the attack of all other monsters!" Elizabeth seemed to be stressed out and scared. "I choose Steamroid!" Steamroid's attack rose to 6500. It attacked Rev. Lester Lowe and Elizabeth's life points dropped to 0.

"Elizabeth, why didn't you equip one of your monsters?" Syrus asked. "I tend to lose my common sense when I duel. It doesn't happen often anymore, but it still happens." That was a lie. Elizabeth had done it because playing that card transformed her as well.


	8. A Human Attack!

A Human Attack!

_Chazz has already left in this chapter and it is the next full moon. It gets a little more intense on the violence._

Syrus's POV

I was asleep when I heard the howling I had heard last month. It struck me with the same horror. _Where is Elizabeth?! _She had seemed stressed lately, almost frightened. The strange thing is, she had been very energetic, yet more aggressive. Tonight, she had, as last month, gone out and left Moon here.

I arose from my bed. I wasn't going to let this thing (I didn't honestly think it was a werewolf) scare me. I quietly but hurriedly put on my blazer and headed out the door. "Elizabeth," I called. "Elizabeth!" I froze as I heard the bushes part beside me. "Elizabeth?" I whispered. But it wasn't Elizabeth that walked out of the bushes, it was a shaggy, matted, mangy wolf. _A wolf that walked on two legs. _It was hunched over, and its yellow eyes gleamed with a human intelligence. That is what made it clear that this _was _a werewolf.

The werewolf snarled at me. It, like the howls, sounded like human words. The werewolf leaped at me clawing my shoulder. I grasped my wound. The beast turned, its dagger-like fangs bared. _That face, I've seen it before, but where? _It lunged at me again and I fell to the ground and my glasses fell off. I felt its breath on my face; it was hot, but not bad. I raised my arm to keep it off my throat. It bit me, and I could tell that it had reached a bone. I screamed in pain.

Jaden's POV

I heard Syrus scream, and something howled in triumph. I didn't waste time putting on my blazer. I bolted out the door and skipped steps as I ran. I heard Syrus scream again, but this time it was closer. I kept running until I bumped into someone. I looked up into the navy blue eyes of Zane Truesdale. I didn't bother asking questions. I ran and Zane followed me.

Zane's POV"

When we reached Syrus terror swept through my body. My brother was being pinned down by a huge wolf. I picked up a rock and threw it at the wolf. I hit it in the jaw. It gave a lunatic screech of pain that sounded so human. It stood on its two rear legs and grabbed its jaw.

It ran off. I ran over to Syrus and held him in my arms. His eyes were closed and his arm and shoulder were bleeding. His breathing was slow, deep, and raspy. "I'll go get help!" Jaden sad and ran off toward the campus. _Syrus, hold on. Jaden's getting help. Syrus, I promise I will find the thing that did this to you and kill it!_

Whoa! Intense! Will Syrus survive? Will he become a werewolf? Find out in the next chapter. Rate and Review please. I don't mind criticism.


	9. Nightmares and Confessions

Nightmares and Confessions

_Dream_

Normal

**Notes**

Elizabeth's POV

_I was sitting alone in a tree. I heard footsteps walking and I looked down. Syrus was there, and he was humming. I jumped down to say hi. He screamed like a child who was living a nightmare. "Sorry if I startled you," I apologized. Syrus backed up. "Stay away from me, whatever you are!" he yelled. My eyes grew wide. I looked normal, so why was he acting like this? He bolted out in a run, and he stopped at a deep river. It looked like he would try to swim away from me, which he knew he couldn't do. "Syrus, why are you acting like this?" He just screamed louder. I walked closer to him, when my eyes caught my reflection. I looked over, but it wasn't me I saw. It was a wolf. I screamed, but it came out as a snarling howl. Then I saw what should have been me, but it was a werewolf. I (it) lunged at him, and bit him. I just kept screaming as Syrus was attacked, but it was no use. No one could hear me, and I was floating away. "Syrus!" I screamed._

I woke up with a start, panting, tears streaming from my eyes. On a hunch, I ran to my dorm room after changing. No one was there. I picked up my PDA and called Jaden. "Hello," he said. I could tell he had been crying. "Jaden, it's Elizabeth. I had this dream last night and, well, is Syrus Ok?" "He should be, but last night he was attacked by a huge wolf! His shoulder is scratched and the thing bit through his arm to the bone!" 'Crap,' I thought. "I'll be there in a bit." I went to my suitcase and grabbed the one thing I had never unpacked, a potion that would cure a werewolf. However, it would only work if the werewolf hadn't transformed for the first time. I wrote a note and tied it to the bottle.

-a few hours later-

Syrus's POV

I woke up in the infirmary, a bandage on my shoulder and a cast on my arm. I remembered what had happened last night, and I saw the werewolf's snarling face in my mind. I shuddered and my eyes fell on a vile of purple liquid on the stand beside me. A note was attached. It said, **Dear Syrus, I heard about what happened, and I think it would be best if you drank this. It is a potion that cures a werewolf as long as they have not transformed for the first time. I have a confession to make Syrus. I know this isn't the best time and you probably don't feel the same way, but, I love you Syrus. Signed, Elizabeth D. Princeton. **"I do feel the same way, Elizabeth" I whispered a small tear running down my cheek.


	10. Chazz Returns! Enter Lewis & Andrew

Chazz returns! Enter Lewis & Andrew!

All right! I've got new characters in this chapter. This takes place after the duel between Chazz and Jaden.

Elizabeth's POV

"So, Chazz, you're really staying?" I asked, gripping my cane in hope. "Yes," he said, sadly. "Is it all right if we transfer early?" two unfamiliar voices said. We looked over to see a boy with green eyes and black hair and another boy with red hair and blue eyes. "Ah, you two must be the transfer students we were waiting for," Banner said. "That's right, I'm Lewis, and this is Andrew," said the black haired boy. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Banner said shaking their hands. I looked at the two boys' eyes and I felt I could trust Lewis, but Andrew seemed to have a familiar sense of evil about him. "If you want, we can show you to your dorm rooms," Jaden said enthusiastically. "Right, Liz?" he asked, elbowing me in the ribs. "Y-yeah," I said.

We were walking on the wooden second floor balcony, my cane once again tapping the wood. We stopped at the room that was next to what would be Chazz's dorm room. "Thank you," Lewis said as he unlocked the door. "No problem," Jaden said. "I hope you enjoy your stay here," I said, a tinge of nervousness in my voice as I looked into Andrew's eyes. "I'm sure we will," Andrew said, giving me an innocent smile His eyes told me that the rest of my stay here would be a living hell.


	11. Valentine's Day Death

Valentine's Day Death

Coco Gash Jirachi: Yeah, I know, I'll try to make them longer, and thanks. I wanted to ask you if you were ever going to update Brothers of trust and A Child of Two Angels. I'm a big fan of your work.

I know winter vacation is over in the series, but I felt this story needed it. A minor character death in this chapter.

-three weeks later-

Elizabeth's POV

It was Valentine's Day, and I was on the last chapter of Cycle of The Werewolf, when Syrus said my name. "Yes, Sy?" I asked. "Um, Elizabeth, I don't know how to say this, but, well; you said you loved me on the note you left." "I did." "Yeah, and, I wanted you to know that, oh I just can't say it!" "Say what?" "I love you too!" he said so fast that I couldn't understand him. "Come again?" He took a deep breath. "I love you too."

I smiled a sad smile. I had almost hoped that he didn't feel the same way; I just couldn't bare it if he found out that I was the one that attacked him. "I'm… glad that you feel the same way." "I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me tonight." I looked up the date on my PDA. It was a full moon. "Syrus, any other night I would, but, I just can't tonight." "Oh, all right." I could see the hurt in his eyes. "Syrus, I'm just not feeling too great right now. I'll go out with you when I'm better, all right?" "Ok."

-a few hours later-

Syrus and the others were fast asleep, so I slipped off my blazer and quietly went out the door. I headed to the Slifer forbidden zone, the Obelisk dorm.

Tori's POV

I was lying in bed, when I heard a scratching at my sliding glass door. I stood up and opened the curtain that covered it. There was nothing there. I walked outside and whispered, "Hello, is anybody there?" A loud snarl filled the air. It seemed everywhere and nowhere. I felt something large jump on my back, clawing and ripping at it. I knocked the thing off and ran inside. It stood there for a moment, and I saw that it was a girl. A girl that I saw every day. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, and saw that it wasn't a girl that stood there, it was the biggest wolf I had ever seen.

I realized that the girl had never been there. I backed up as the wolf jumped in and shook itself, spraying snow everywhere. I could feel the blood from my back running down my body, and I knew that I was going to die. I pulled out my small pocket knife and held it up. The wolf lunged and I stabbed it. It grunted in confusion at the tiny drop of blood that dripped on its nose. I had only nicked its ear. The wolf lunged again and I bared my throat.

Rate and Review please.


	12. Zane's Vengeance and A Note of Truth

Zane's Vengeance and A Note of Truth

Coco Gash Jirachi: Just noticed you had an alert on my story and I'm glad to know that someone likes my work!

Zane's POV

I stood in my dorm room, melting some silver rings that I had bought a few years before. I somehow knew that what had attacked Syrus was a werewolf. It wasn't the fact that it stood on two legs or anything like that that had made me realize that. It was the fact that the werewolf had a somewhat human intelligence about it. I had found out about Tori a week before, and I knew it had been the same creature that had attacked Syrus. I got the chance to see the photos and the way that it had lured Tori out of his dorm was too human for it to have been an animal. A _pure _animal, that is.

I stood, holding the two silver bullets I had just finished. I had learned how to make them over the internet, and I planned to use them the next full moon. I was going to kill it, no matter what. Even if I became a werewolf as well.

Elizabeth's POV

I sat at my desk and began to write a notewith a quill and ink. Everyone else was at dinner, so I wouldn't be disturbed for a while. I looked at the finished work. **To Whom It May Concern,** it started, **To my friends and family I apologize for the hell** **I have put you through. I have killed many beings over the past five years. I only know this because I know of my curse. I, I am sorry to say, am not what I appear to be. I am a werewolf. This is why I leave every full moon. I have not only killed a human here, but I have attacked the one I love without mercy. I only wish you to know that I do not recall what I do under a full moon, nor is this curse something I asked for. In my beast state I can not distinguish my prey from my friend. I have decided to end my life, however drastic it may seem. I feel it is for the best. No one else will be hurt or killed at my hand. I will not tell you when or where I will commit this most dreadful of deeds out of fear that you may try to stop me. I only ask you to do me four things when I am gone.**

**1. Bury me next to my blood brother Cedric.**

**2. Do not cry for me.**

**3. Pray that God will have mercy on my wretched soul.**

**4. Forgive me.**

**Signed in parting,**

**Elizabeth D. Princeton.**

I stared at the words on the paper. A tear ran down my cheek as I crumpled up the paper and threw it into the blazing furnace.

Rate and Review Please! I want to know what you think!


	13. Memories

Memories

Elizabeth reminisces about her past. It is still winter.

_Flashback_

Normal

Elizabeth's POV

I sat on a cliff, the snow falling around me as the stars shined above. "I lost Cedric on a night like this," I whispered to the darkness. _"Cedric, Cedric?" A little girl called of about nine. A figure jumped out of the bushes, making the girl scream. A boy of about sixteen with white hair and green eyes grabbed her. He placed her on the ground and… began to tickle her. The girl screamed in laughter. "Cedric stop! Uncle, mercy, aw, come on, Cedric!" The boy stopped._

_The two of them walked through the woods on their way home. The snow crunched underneath their feet. They wanted to get home before sundown, it was a full moon, and a lot of murders had taken place under that moon. The sky darkened, and the two children hurried toward their house. Something snarled behind them, and they came across an empty shack. The two ran inside and hid in the darkest corner of the shack. They saw a shadow pass by the door. The girl tried to cry, but Cedric covered her mouth._

_Something large hit the door. It backed up, and hit the door again, this time much harder. The door splintered, revealing a large wolf. A wolf that was standing on two legs. It stood in the doorway, hunched over, its golden eyes burning with an animalistic fire. It lunged at the girl, and Cedric jumped and took the attack. The wolf lunged at the girl again, this time biting her where her neck met her shoulder. She grabbed a sharp piece of wood from the splintered door and stabbed it, carving a shape on its shoulder. Even though a werewolf's injuries healed at sunrise, a werewolf could be scarred. I got a good look at the wolf's scar as it ran, a Celtic cross. I checked my brother's pulse. He was dead. I smiled, fingering the pentagram that was forming where I had been bitten. Bitten by a werewolf. "Do not worry, Brother, I'll avenge you."_

Rate and Review!


	14. Someone Knows!

Someone Knows!

Coco Gash Jirachi: I still can't believe that one of my fanfiction heroes really likes my story! Thanks for all your reviews! If you like that drama, much more is on the way!

Elizabeth's POV

Syrus, Jaden, Chumley, and I were telling ghost stories. All of a sudden, something crashed through the window. I screamed and Moon growled. Andrew, Lewis, and Chazz burst in. "What happened?!" Chazz asked, worry in his voice. "Someone threw something through our window!" Syrus said. I had already picked up the object; a rock. I read the note that had been tied to it.

**I know what you are. I will tell. I'm the one that bit you, Elizabeth.**

**Signed, A fellow werewolf.**

_So, the one who bit me is here. Perfect. Now I just need to find someone with a Celtic cross shaped scar on their shoulder. _

Rate and Review.


	15. Enter Camulla!

Enter Camulla!

_Takes place after Camulla duels Crowler. The story is near its end._

Elizabeth's POV

I sat, sharpening a stake. I wasn't going to let a vampire take my friends down. I looked at the dummy I had made earlier and threw the stake. Right in the heart. Tonight I was going to prove myself. I was going to kill the last of the race that had been my kind's enemy for eons.

-A few hours later-

All of us walked down the hall of Camulla's castle. I had my stake concealed under my blazer. I gripped my cane tightly, sure that the werewolf that had bitten would be here.

-During the duel-

"So Zane, what ever will you do?" A Camulla double had Syrus, and if Zane won this duel, Syrus would lose his soul. "I won't let you do this Camulla!" I said, my stake drawn.

Yes! Another cliffhanger! How will Elizabeth save the Truesdales? Will she save them? Who bit her five years ago? Find out soon! Rate and Review!


	16. Secrets and Betrayal

Betrayal and Secrets

_This story is drawing to a close. I wanted to say that Elizabeth can see duel spirits. It never came up, I'm afraid._

Elizabeth's POV

"How will you stop me?" Camulla asked, a smug smile on her face. "Elizabeth, what are you doing?" Ojama Yellow asked. "I'm doing what needs to be done." I threw the stake. It was sure to hit her, but a mouth full of sharp fangs grabbed it. It was a wolf.

"What the…" I started, but I was too stunned to finish. The wolf was transforming. It was turning into a man; or actually, a boy. A boy with a Celtic cross on his shoulder. It was Andrew.

"Andrew, you're on her side?" Jaden asked. "And I'm a werewolf, even though I don't need a full moon transform." "You're," I started. "That's right, Elizabeth. I killed Cedric and bit you five years ago. I have to say, you've done a good job at hiding what you are, but the full moon has risen!"

I felt the familiar pain run through my body. I tried to run, but only got to the middle of the hall. "Zane, if you want to see the one who attacked Syrus, then you won't have to wait much longer. Elizabeth, I've got a deal for you," Andrew said. "The two of us will fight to the death. I can transform at my own will, so if you turn on your friends I'll keep them safe." "I accept," I said, but it was more like a growl.


	17. The Past Revealed

The Past Revealed

"You know Zane, Syrus and Tori aren't the only ones Elizabeth has attacked," Andrew said mockingly. "Here, I'll show you some of her victims." A cloud of smoke appeared. A thirteen year old girl appeared. "Andrea Peterson, ripped to pieces two years ago. I had already left town." A new face appeared, and Elizabeth screamed in pain. This one was a young man in a police officer's uniform. "Officer Dale Mathews, found chewed and scratched in his bedroom. And let's not forget those people who hunted you Elizabeth. You beat them with a tree limb and ate their remains!"

Syrus's POV

-five minutes later-

The last of about forty people showed up on the cloud. "Those victims don't include the animals or the people on the island." A snarling howl filled the air and the werewolf that had attacked me ran out of the hall. That face. I finally recognized it. It really was Elizabeth. A tear ran down my cheek as I thought about the fact that she had hidden this and attacked me. The two of them howled, signaling the start of the fight.

Rate and Review! Only one or two chapters left!


	18. Wolf Battle

Wolf Battle

_This is either the last or next to last chapter. OC death. I'd like to thank Coco Gash Jirachi for her lovely reviews. Elizabeth may or may not die. On with the story!_

Regular POV

Andrew jumped at Elizabeth, clawing her arm. She yelped slightly. She turned and bit his shoulder. He smiled, enjoying the feel of blood running down his skin. He leapt forward and bit her chest. She growled and brought her paw down on his muzzle. He knocked her off balance with his tail and clamped his teeth around her leg. He bit harder, and everyone heard a sickening cracking sound followed by a loud snap. Elizabeth howled in agony, her wounds bleeding out more with each heartbeat. She stood, but didn't put much weight on the broken leg.

Blood covered the ground where the werewolves stood. Elizabeth was panting heavily, her wounds worse than Andrew's. It was then that Camulla spoke to Zane. "Zane, look at your friend. She's suffering so much, and she _is _the one who attacked your brother, so why don't you do her a favor and use those silver bullets you have." Zane was silent as he drew the pistol. "Zane, please don't do this!" Syrus yelled, tears streaming from his eyes. "I have no choice Syrus; I have to do this." A shot rang out through the castle.

Elizabeth shrieked in agony. "Oh no," Zane said. "What do you mean oh no, you killed my sister on purpose!" Chazz shrieked up. "No, he meant to shoot me, he just missed," Andrew said smugly. "Elizabeth, Elizabeth, Elizabeth. You should know that silver takes a long time to kill a werewolf, and it's very painful. Unless it hits a vital, that is." Elizabeth growled weakly. She got up and rushed toward Andrew, pinning him against the wall. "Go ahead and kill me. I'll be satisfied with the fact that you're going down with me." Elizabeth fell, too weak to move again.

Andrew laughed at her pain and spit on her nose where the bullet had hit. She cried out in pain. Another shot rang out. Andrew stood there for a minute, blood running from where his eye had been. He fell to the floor, dead. Camulla cried out as she turned to dust, the battle lost. The castle began to fall. Syrus grabbed Elizabeth and tried to carry her, but she was too heavy. He then felt some of the weight lift as Zane grabbed her legs. Syrus grabbed her arms and they ran out with the others. They sat Elizabeth on the ground. Syrus, despite his fear, pet Elizabeth's muzzle. She gently licked his hand and whimpered. Syrus whispered softly to her, knowing what was coming. Elizabeth slowly closed her eyes.

_Only one or two chapters left. Three at most. _


	19. Wolfen Angel

Half-Brother Bonds

Coco Gash Jirachi: (Cries with you) Ok, to lighten the mood… escalator land! (Sniffs) Thanks for sticking with this story! (Blows nose and cries some more)

_It is about 1:00 A.M. in this chapter. Syrus and Elizabeth have been dating for a few weeks._

Syrus kissed Elizabeth one last time. A cold piece of metal was jammed against his head. He yelped. He looked beside him and saw Lewis holding a gun to his head. "Lewis, what are you doing?!" Banner yelled. Lewis didn't seem to hear him. "You know Syrus; I'm Andrew's half brother. Though I didn't get the ability to transform into a werewolf, I am a bit bloodthirsty. Don't worry; you'll be joining her soon."

Elizabeth's eyes snapped open as she heard those words. She leapt on Lewis and he stumbled back. The gun went off and Syrus felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He heard a splash and blacked out.

-a few hours later-

Syrus's POV

I woke up in the infirmary again, another bandage on my shoulder. I remembered everything and tears flooded from my eyes. "Why the long face, Sy?" a familiar voice said. No, it couldn't be. "Elizabeth, is that you?" I asked, putting on my glasses. "The one and only." I blinked a few times to clear my vision and I couldn't believe it. It really was her.

"Elizabeth, it's you!" I said, hugging her. "What about the silver, Liz? Didn't it kill you?" "I'm standing here aren't I?" She laughed at her own joke.

"But, how did you survive?" "The bullet was pulled out by the water. It also cleaned the wound, so I wasn't poisoned." I smiled. "Syrus, that's not the best part. I can control my form now!" "What!?" She nodded. "Legend states that if a werewolf survives silver, they will be able to transform at their own will, they can only pass the curse to their children, and they keep their human minds when they transform!" I was stunned. "There's a catch, though. I'll transform one more time against my will, but I'll keep my human mind." "I want to be with you when you transform again," I said. "I don't know Syrus, I mean…" I pressed my lips to hers. "Please, I wasn't there for you before, and I want to make it up to you." "All right."

-the next full moon-

Elizabeth's POV

The two of us were sitting in a clearing, waiting for the transformation to start. As the moon rose, I moaned in pain. Syrus put his hand on my shoulder as I laid down. As I transformed, Syrus ran his fingers through my hair. Just him being there seemed to lessen the pain. His eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight.

When the transformation finished, I was unusually tired. I yawned and Syrus took me in his arms. I closed my eyes and fell asleep there. "Good night, my wolfen angel," he said as he closed his own eyes, falling asleep beside me.

The End

Rate and Review! I had a lot of fun with this story!


End file.
